Extrañas Sensaciones
by Jennifer jamon
Summary: Estaba ahí tirado en la cama pensando que era aquella sensación tan rara que sentía... -Eren te amo LevixEren


Estaba ahí tirado en la cama pensando que era aquella sensación tan rara que sentía cuando hablaba con aquel chico, y ¿por qué solo con él? ¿Era amor? no definitivamente no era eso, pero estaban a punto de salir a una misión y de tan solo pensarlo le asustaba la idea de perderlo, sus camaradas ya habían muerto todos asesinados por la misma mujer, pero no quería recordarlo era muy triste y no sabía con quién desahogar ese dolor, así que solo se puso en posición fetal, cerró los ojos e imagino estar en un lugar muy lejos de ahí, pero algo muy molesto interrumpió su dulce sueño si es que se le puede llamar así, era Eren llamando a la puerta para preguntar dónde se encontraba Hanji

-Cabo disculpe usted sabe dónde está Hanji no la encuentro por ningún lado

Levi se levantó de un salto abrió la puerta con brusquedad y le grito a Eren, ¡cállate pedazo de escoria que no ves que estoy durmiendo!

-dis-disculpeme capitán le dijo Eren tartamudeando no volveré a molestarlo

Cuando Eren se alejaba Levi se dio cuenta de su error y corrió tras es tomándolo del brazo

-disculpa Eren estoy un poco cansado y últimamente no sé qué me pasa si quieres puedo buscar contigo a Hanji

-Capitán jamás lo había visto así

-a que te refieres con eso Eren

-Es que ustedes jamás muestra sus sentimientos y es una persona muy fría pero cuando quiere creo que puede llegar a ser una persona muy tierna y agradable eso es lo que me gusta de usted capitán, Eren se le acercó Lentamente y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte

Levi estaba atónito no sabía que hacer su cuerpo estaba rodeado por los brazos de Eren pero que había de él no correspondería ese abrazo se vería muy raro

-Eren ya está bien puedes soltarme

-No me quiero quedar así todo el día, le dijo Eren con los ojos cerrados y apretándolo con fuerza con su pecho

Levi se sentía acogido, esa sensación regresaba otra vez, y una voz en su cabeza le repetía que le correspondiera el abrazo a Eren, al principio solo era un susurro pero después la voz creció y empezaba a ser un poco molesta, así que no tuvo más remedio que abrazarlo el también

Eren al sentir sus brazos a su alrededor abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente

-Capitan…. Yo

Levi podía ver como Eren se sonrojaba cada vez más y mas

-¿Porque estas tan nervioso? Le pregunto, no es como si estuvieras abrazando a la chica de tus sueños, entonces ¿por qué te ruborizas?

-¿eso es normal no? Le pregunto Eren a Levi, se supone que cuando estas con la persona que te gusta te pones rojo

Al oír eso Levi se quedó sin palabras, comenzó a sudar un poco y no sabía qué hacer, tenía ganas de golpear a Eren por aquello que había dicho pero al mismo tiempo quería besarlo

-¿Que eres estúpido o qué?

-¿Capitán? Eren bajo la mirada así el suelo y lo soltó, perdón la verdad si soy un estúpido al creer que usted sen…

Algo lo interrumpió, eran los labios de Levi sobre los suyos, comenzó a sentir millones de sensaciones diferentes, decidió solo cerrar los ojos y sentir cuantas sensaciones pudiera pero en eso Levi metió su lengua en su boca y la empezó a mover con fuerza, sentía la saliva mezclándose dentro de él, y comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, puso su mano en la espalda de Levi y comenzó a darle de golpecillos, Levi abrió los ojos y descontinuo el beso

-Ja ¿Te estabas ahogando?

-No, le respondió Eren con un frio sarcasmo

Y cunado acordó acaba de besar a su Capitán, no podía evitar sentirse apenado y comenzó a ponerse rojo, Levi se le acercó y le dijo

-¿Listo para otra dosis?

No lo podía creer estaba tocando lengua con su capitán, y mejor aún con la persona que se enamoró a primera vista, aunque él no era el único emocionado Levi también lo estaba y ya sabía que contestar a su pregunta si realmente estaba enamorado de Eren y quería llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, no le importaba que fuera mucho mayor que el podrían considerarlo pedófilo pero eso que le importaba él quería realmente estar con Eren deseaba tenerlo en se cama a toda costa , ¿y que si se burlaban del? Tampoco importaba, quería decirle a Eren cuanto lo quería y cuanto lo deseaba

-Eren… me gustas y me gustas mucho y no me detendré por nada así que prepárate, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta

-capitán….. Yo, solo quiero decir que usted también me gusta mucho solo que si me lo dice en el pasillo todos se van a enterar y además Hanji esta atrás de usted

Levi volteo y realmente Hanji estaba ahí, oyendo toda sus conversación sonriendo como niño el juguetería, Levi no puedo aguantar la presión y grito, Hanji comenzó a reírse le toco el hombro a Levi dándole de palmaditas y les dijo usen condón, camino y sin apartar la vista de enfrente les dijo su secreto está a salvo conmigo


End file.
